rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Vol. 4: I Burn
Vol. 4: I Burn is the fourth and final volume of the RWBY: Official Manga Anthology. Summaries "King of the Sisters" by Ootsuki This story involves Yang Xiao Long saving her sister, Ruby Rose, from a pack of Beowolves. Yang turns herself into a giant to fight against a Grimm with Ruby by her side. It turns out that it was actually a dream that both Ruby and Yang were having together. "Bear, Cat, Dog" 'by Ritsu Hayami This story involves Yang's attempts to spend time with Blake Belladonna and Zwei. '"Beacon Days (Yang)" 'by Mojojoj This story is about Yang's daily life attending Beacon Academy, spending time with her teammates and fighting bad guys. '"You Can't Have This Bear" 'by Xily This story involves Yang roaming through Vale until she spot a teddy bear at a shop. She decides to buy it since it reminds her of herself, but she has an unexpected encounter with Melanie Malachite and Miltia Malachite. Both of them fighting over the teddy bear. After the battle, Yang decides to give the teddy bear to the Malachite twins since they have someone they love they wanted to give it to. It is implied that they want to buy the teddy bear for their boss, Junior Xiong. '"Genesis" 'by Mochiyama This story takes place after Yang and Blake fight several Grimm. Blake notices that Yang's eyes turn red when her Semblance is activated. She had never noticed Yang's eyes turning red before. Suddenly, Yang recalls her childhood when she first unlocked her Semblance when she saved Ruby's life by throwing a boulder at a Beowolf. '"Bumblebee!" by Mugupa This story involves Yang trying to lose weight after she was unable to ride her motorbike anymore due to weight gain. The next day, Yang is depressed after she realizes that she did not lose any weight. However, Blake tells her that it had nothing to do with her motorbike, for she actually hurt her hand after trying a new move. A few days later, Yang eats too much and gains weight. "Operation Sloppy Planning" 'by Moromoimaru This story is about when Yang, Ruby and Weiss are in charge on setting up a party for the Beacon Dance. '"Sister" 'by Mikanuji This story involves Ruby and Yang getting into argument after Ruby accidentally breaks her game console and they refuse to speak to each other. After an outdoor exercise, Yang decides to search for Ruby because she was worried that something bad has happened to her and she felt guilty about what she said to her. After Yang finds Ruby in the forest, Yang tells her that even though they often have fights, she will always look after her and the two make up. '"Semblance Challenge" 'by Meteo This non-related story involves of Team RWBY testing Yang's Semblance. When Weiss uses her Semblance to summon a meteor to see if Yang can absorb it with her Semblance. But she cannot since it is too big. She tells Weiss to make the meteor disappear, but cannot since that is not how her Semblance works. Ozpin decides he will destroy the meteor in order to save Beacon Academy, but he is unable to reach it. With Ruby's encouragement, Yang changes her mind and manages to destroy the meteor. After the battle, Ruby talks to her mother's grave about how Yang "sacrificed" herself to the meteor in order to save innocent lives until Yang arrives at the scene and scold her about making it sound like she is dead. '"What's Important" 'by Sun Hiura This story involves Ruby getting mad at Yang for accidentally destroyed her mug given from her friend from Signal. During the Grimm mission, as Ruby was about to be attack by a Ursa, Yang arrive just in time to save her, but the cost of losing a single strand of hair. Yang tells her that it doesn't matter she get damaged, but she's glad she's safe. In the end, the two apologize to each other and they are last seen racing back to Beacon Academy with Weiss and Blake. '"You Have to Laugh!" 'by Natsutaro This story involves Yang getting mad at Blake for being a comic relief and how she can easily make people laugh. '"Timely Hit" 'by Sora This story involves Ruby, Weiss and Blake discovering that Yang receives a lot of likes after she posts photos of herself and her everyday life on her social media profile page. '"Gold" 'by Tsutanoha This story involves in Yang early childhood where she tells a bedtime story to her half-sister, Ruby about heroes and villains. In the present time after the Fall of Beacon, as Yang watches Ruby and others leaves Patch, she states that Ruby is the hero and has an invincible spirit inside of her a while hers still burning deep inside. '"Blonde Girl and Her Three Friends" 'by Kaogeimoai This story involves Yang's training for the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament by using plushie test dummies of Roman and Neo. When her team finds her in the middle of her training, she explains to them she asked one of the students she knows to make them since it will help her focus. Meanwhile, Neo arrives in disguise while Cinder tells them to keep a low profile until the tournament. Emerald shows Neo around until they discover Yang's battered dolls. Neo is in utter shock and depressed that someone made a test dummy of her. The chapter ends with Yang and Blake comforting each other and wishing them luck for the tournament and Neo discovers who Yang Xiao Long is. '"Let's Do Something Fun Together!" 'by Rojine Kio This story involves Yang being boring and has a hard time thinking of something fun to do with her team. '"Team RWBY" 'by EMO This story took place after Blake accidentally revealed herself as a Faunus. Yang talks to Weiss about Blake while searching for her in Vale. '"The Reader" 'by Monorobu This story took place in Yang's early childhood where she read a bedtime story to entertain Ruby. The next day, Yang along with Ruby spend time with their uncle, Qrow. In the present time, Yang spends time training with her team. In the end, Yang realizes through inner monologue that even though the stories she read to Ruby in their childhood were only entertainment, she now realizes maybe her and Team RWBY can become heroes in their own stories. "'RWBY No Doubt: Yang" by Umiya This story has a chibi version of Yang interacting with the story. Artists *Mugupo (ムグポ) *Moromoimaru (モロモイマル) *MikanUji (みかん氏) *Meteo (メテオ) *Sun Hiura (杼裏 寸) *Natsutarou (ナツたろう) *Sora (宙) *Tsutanoha (つたの葉) *KaogeiMoai (顔芸モアイ) *Rojine Kio (汽烏ろじね) *EMO *Umiya (海屋) *Ecru *Ein Lee }} Image Gallery Volume Covers RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 4 I Burn, US) Front cover.jpg|Front cover YangAnthology.jpg|Japanese version of the front cover RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 4 I Burn, US) Back cover.jpg|Back cover Story Covers RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn introduction cover.png|Introduction cover Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 01.png|"King of the Sisters" by Ootsuki RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 4 side story 2 cover.png|"Bear, Cat, Dog" by Ritsu Hayami Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 03.png|"Beacon Days (Yang)" by mojojoj Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 04.png|"You Can't Have This Bear" by Xily Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 05.png|"Genesis" by Mochiyama Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 06.png|"Bumblebee!" by Mugupa Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 07.png|"Operation Sloppy Planning" by Moromoimaru Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 08.png|"Sister" by Mikanuji Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 09.png|"Semblance Challenge" by Meteo Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 10.png|"What's Important" by Sun Hiura Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 11.png|"You Have to Laugh!" by Natsutaro Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 12.png|"Timely Hit" by Sora Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 13.png|"Gold" by Tsutanoha' Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 14.png|"Blonde Girl and Her Three Friends" by Kaogeimoai Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 15.png|"Let's Do Something Fun Together!" by Rojine Kio Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 16.png|"Team RWBY" by EMO Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 17.png|"The Reader" by monorobu Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 18.png|"RWBY No Doubt: Yang" by Umiya References Category:Manga